A playlist fit for a King
by Hugs6
Summary: Maria King has a heart! FINALLY! It's true! Well, she has a playlist, but that's close right? Me commentating some of my favorite songs Demigod style! Introducing my new obsession! WOOT WOOT! Hurt/Comfort!
1. Prologue

**A name that's kind of a pun only implies one thing: NEW STORY! Let's get right into the heart of Maria King- or her iPod. Stolen- I mean borrowed by me. :P I FALL IN LOVE WITH :P and d:P WAHOO!**

* * *

Prologue:

Her mom always told her she was special.

She had Raven colored hair and sparkly violet eyes.

And her heart was pretty much stone to the outsider.

But that did not mean she could not have a good time. In fact, she was typically always laughing.

Although some people do not count evil laughter as laughter at all.

She wasn't always holding people or black mailing them.

Sometimes she even acted human.

She too could be afraid and sad.

And she cried.

Often actually.

She never let _**ANYONE**_ see it.

She had too much pride.

So how did this girl relax?

She hid in her special place.

Sometimes she was crying and others she just wanted her fears- many fears to melt away.

But always she reclined and listened to her iPod.

Always.

Because her playlist was the closest thing Maria King had to a heart.

Or was it?

* * *

**IS THIS A HURT COMFORT? SURE! I NEVER WRITE HURT COMFORTS! LET THAT BE NO MORE! Actually I have a Humor Hurt/Comfort going on my Fiction Press account. Go check it out please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Hang on

**Oh gosh I just realized something- ADAM YOUNG IS A CHILD OF APOLLO! SCREAM!**

* * *

Hang on by Smash mouth

She hurried to her hiding spot. It was the worst day she'd had in a long time.

It actually started at night.

Those nightmares were starting up again.

She'd thought- okay hoped- that she'd ditched them months ago.

Only to have them come back today of all days.

Then Leo was being a Jerk- okay he usually was, but he was being really annoying today, grabbing at her hair and juggling fire really close to her.

UGH!

Lack of sleep and being worried her boyfriend would set her on fire makes for bad concentration.

She totally let Travis beat her.

Plus her new favorite stolen item had, ironically, been stolen.

She needed to relax. Like, NOW.

She turned on her iPod shuffle and THIS came on:

**Things are getting weird, things are getting tough****  
**

****Oh yeah, that's an understatement... She thought.

**Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up**

She stared at the low ceiling

**They tell you to be true, you're trying every day  
**

****I am.

**You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way  
**

****Nah, I'm to lost.

**To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud**

Yeah. That's gonna happen. I HAVE A god FOR A PARENT!

** You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down**

EVERYDAY****

So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail

Hey, this is pretty catchy.

**And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hang on**

I'll TRY.

**Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in**

Everyday, everyday**  
They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin  
And everywhere I go the people are the same  
They just wanna know that everything will be OK  
Things are getting rough, turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down**

****Yeah. I'll be alright. Come on Maria. You can do this!

* * *

**MY NEW OBSESSION HANG ON!**


	3. Chapter 2 Up

**I'm listening to MY playlist. I should probably be listening to the song in question but I can't help thinking everything else is so much more fun for me right now.**

* * *

Up by Shania Twain

Maria King was having a very very very very stupid day.

How come all the Aphrodite girls (save Piper and Lacy who _**WEREN'T**_ jerks.) laughed at her when she walked by?

Every single time?

Okay so she had pimples (only on the sides of her nose!).

And her fashion sense was not Aphrodite worthy. But could you blame her? She only wore what was given to her or could be stolen.

And she had recently stolen Miss Popular Drew's diamond necklace recently.

So maybe the Aphrodite spawn didn't like her.

So what? What did she care?

The bad thing is, she cared a lot.

She she grabbed for her iPhone and a few seconds of relief.

This is what came on:

**Seems everybody's buggin' me**

Oh yeah, I know how THAT is.

** Like nothing wants to go my way **

**Yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily  
**NOTHING**  
Even my skin is acting weird  
**

Just around my nose... Oh who am I kidding?

**I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
Not play connect the dots  
I just want to disappear  
**

I wish.**  
[Chorus]  
Up, up, up  
Can only go up from here  
Up, up, up, up  
Where the clouds gonna clear  
Up, up, up  
There's no way but up from here  
**

Up to olympus? I'll ask Annabeth about that...**  
Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
There ain't no explanation why  
Things like that can make you cry  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh  
**I can't drive. It's illegal for me :(

**[Chorus]**

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on

Hold on tight, your in for a ride Maria.**  
It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way  
Yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh - I'm going up (4x)**  
**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

****Then, confidence maintained she bounded off for Archery.

* * *

**I was just searching my own personal lyrical hall of fame and this was what I came up with.**


	4. Chapter three Rugs from me to you

**I basically just added every song Owl city had ever made to a playlist and I'm listening to that right now. Fitting because this is an Owl city song for a quick Maria King style Pick me up.**

* * *

First it had to rain.

Rain meant cancelling out all her favorite activities.

Mr. D was now leading a brutal version of charades which she was HORRIBLE at.

Chiron had refused letting her go back to her cabin to chill.

After trying to choreograph dying by disco music playing grenade (An incident which involved a sad attempt at an afro, and, don't despair, much, much worse embarassing things.) she was almost in tears.

But please remember that she was not allowed to go back to her cabin.

So she went to the next best place- the bathroom.

Just one song. One pick me up t make her day.

This is what she got:

**Toupee or not toupee **  
**That is the question **  
**It refused to stay as it all turned grey; **  
**William Shakespeare's receding hair **  
**Please excuse the pun, **  
**'It's hair today, gone tomorrow' **  
**So be thankful **  
**For what precious locks you have **

**Toupee or not toupee **  
**That is the question **  
**And by the way **  
**I just gotta say **  
**Thank the Lord I'm not going bald **  
**And if I may quip **  
**My curls and I **  
**Are just like heaven **  
**'Cause rest assured **  
**There'll be no parting there **

**But should my head get bare like Friar Tuck **  
**(Our chase to swallow)**  
**It makes me smile **  
**'Cause I know just what I'd do **

**Yeah if I had more wigs than I knew what to do with **  
**I'd open a secondhand store **  
**And if you ever went bald **  
**You'd recall it **  
**'Cause I'd cleverly call it **  
**'Rugs From Me To You'**

****Haha epic!

* * *

I'm listening to that song's rival in funniness. Dental care. By guess who. I'd be sad if Adam young lost his hair...


	5. Chapter 4 Dark side

**I love this next person's music. She's just so good at We broke up guess what I don't care anymore! songs. Wells, enjoy!**

* * *

Maria King just felt plain beat.

No one had been nice to her the whole day.

In fact, everyone was mean.

She knew she had problems.

That she'd done some bad things she could never take back.

But why was everyone so against forgiveness?

Dashing to her hole like a scared squirrel she began to cry.

Turned on her playlist just because.

**There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
**

I know places like that.

**Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
**

Who am I?

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

I'm definitely not picture perfect. And It seems like my dark side is overshadowing the good parts in my life.

**Like a diamond**  
**From black dust**  
**It's hard to know**  
**What can become**  
**If you give up**  
**So don't give up on me**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

**I don't know about like a diamond. I've never really shone before.**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just tell me that you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**  
**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just promise me you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**

Leo's never promised. I'm scared.

**Will you love me? ohh**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

Totally not perfect.

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**  
**Promise you'll stay**

You've run away to many times Leo. Promise. Promise.

* * *

**Not exactly a feel good song in MK's POV, but I like it anyway. I got a Wow hits 2013 (Two disk!) CD for my B-day, I'm listening to that.**


	6. Chapter 5 WeareNevergettingbacktogether

**I love this next person's music. She's just so good at We broke up guess what I don't care anymore! songs. Wells, enjoy!**

* * *

She was infuriated.

No one had wanted to be her boyfriend when she was single.

Some people had dated her but no one was actually interested.

But _NOW_, now Leo had her and _EVERYONE_ wanted her.

It was so bloody wrong!

All the boys were jealous of Leo and were on his and her case.

It wasn't fair!

She ran to her cave to fume and, to come her nerves, turned on her favorite Taylor Swift playlist.

Tada:

**I remember when we broke up the first time****  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**

EXACTLY!****

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...  


Never, so get off my case.

** I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine  
**

Always picking fights, always pulling me in, always running off, and then coming back with a kiss trying to entice me back into that sick world of yours.

** Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever  


Never say never say never Taylor, it's a Bieber phrase... Ugh so exhausting...

** We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

****Then, her thoughts collected enough she ran to join _HER_boyfriend and decided be awesome.

* * *

**Not That she wasn't always awesome. You know. Listening to Alligator sky because that's whats playing, does that sound cliche? Just wondering...**


	7. Chapter 6- Human

**I've only heard this song once- hold I'm going to go listen to it again- Yeah it's sort of a christian song but whatever. It's really good and it fits what I'm trying to communicate for MK.**

* * *

Why was everyone so darn critical?

Well yeah, she was the REAL one in charge of Cabin 11.

But no one had been that critical when Travis and Conner were still pretending to be in charge!

True, no one _REALLY_ has any expectations for the two...

Even Leo seemed to be disappointed in her.

"Oh. Maria, I can't talk right now." He'd say, shutting the door in her face.

What was she supposed to be? Perfect?

She wasn't some Barbie daughter of Aphrodite.

No way.

Solace in solitude time.

Shutting herself into her cave, calm washed over her.

**Hey, I never said I was an angel, no**  
**I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah**  
**Beside myself, living in a cold cell**  
**Don't shut me out**

Yeah, don't shut me out LEO! Who on earth really is an angel? Break down, all the time.

**Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you**  
**Don't leave me stranded,**  
**As I reach out my hand**

I'm a stranger alright...

**'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve**  
**If you cut me I'll bleed**  
**I know I cannot erase**  
**Every mistake that I've made**

Wow. I have this song on my playlist? I was starting to doubt my depth...

I** never said I was an angel, no**  
**I never said I wouldn't break down**  
**But life keeps on moving**  
**By now you should know**

Keep it moving...

**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

Half human actually... Half god, you know...

**Hey, got any grace for a failure?**  
**'Cause I'm feeling like I failed you**  
**Yeah, I lashed out, digging up my past**  
**O, I know let you down, yeah**  
**O, I'm still fighting for the future**  
**Yeah, 'cause I never wanna lose you**

Failure... That's me... Failed you... Failed you...

**I'll keep on climbing**  
**If you're on my side**

**'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve**  
**If you cut me I'll bleed**  
**I know I cannot erase**  
**Every mistake that I've made**

**I never said I was an angel, no**  
**I never said I wouldn't break down**  
**But life keeps on moving**  
**By now you should know**

**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

**I know I'm breaking your heart**  
**Every storm that tears us apart**  
**I know I'm to blame for all the damage**  
**I've done**

I can't break anyone's heart, but somehow magically I can break everything else!

**But you know that I'm ready to take the fall**

**I never said I was angel**  
**I never said I wouldn't break down**

**'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve**  
**If you cut me I'll bleed**  
**I know I cannot erase**  
**Every mistake that I've made**

Can't erase, can't erase...

**I never said I was an angel, no**  
**I never said I wouldn't break down**  
**But life keeps on moving**  
**By now you should know**

**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

**I'm only human**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**I'm only human**

Feeling slightly better Maria took a deep breath, and set of to face the always critical but ever human world.

* * *

**Pandora is playing Moves like Jagger. I've been so intent on finishing the chapter I'm not exactly stopping it. Wait, I'm listening to grooveshark... Oops, have that song on my playlist...**


	8. Chapter 8- What makes you beautiful

**I haven't updated in a while so, yeah.**

* * *

She found herself staring at her playlist.

Would she let her girly side out? Would she?

Could she?

Did she dare?

She hesitated.

She really needed it. Everyone was so judgmental. She'd been starting to doubt herself.

These guys, they would make her feel better. They always did.

But she was better than that. Wasn't she?

No...

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

Yeah... I am... But I don't turn heads...

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

Well if my boyfriend would tell me more often, maybe...

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That what makes you beautiful**

I can't see why ANYONE would want me...

**So c-come on**  
**You got it wrong**  
**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**  
**I don't know why**  
**You're being shy**  
**And turn away when I look into your eyes**

I'm shy, okay?

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That's what makes you beautiful**

**[Bridge]**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**  
**Nana Nana Nana Nana**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**[Chorus]**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh Oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That's what makes you beautiful**

Feeling MUCH better, and even more hung up on Liam Maria smiled and took a swig of Cherry Coke.

* * *

**SMILES!**


End file.
